Tukar?
by celubba
Summary: Biasanya di hari kasih sayang itu sepasang kekasih saling bertukar sesuatu. Tak ketinggalan, Naruto dan Hinata pun punya hal sederhana yang berbeda untuk ditukar pada setiap datangnya hari itu. /dedicated to my beloved sister, Mio-nee :D


Naruto dan segala propertinya merupakan milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja tanpa berniat untuk mengambil keuntungan material atau lainnya.

_Hope you enjoy! _^-^

.

Hari yang biasa, langit masih membentang di angkasa dan ikan enggan tertangkap jala. Yang membuat Naruto bingung hanyalah tingkah aneh teman-temannya yang ia temui di sepanjang lorong dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya.

Sebelah alis Naruto meninggi saat mendapati dua-tiga pasang kekasih yang sedang bertukar barang―seperti halnya boneka dan cokelat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto memasuki pintu kelasnya. Raut bingung di wajah pemuda berusia enam belas tahun itu sirna, tergantikan senyuman menawan ketika maniknya beradu pandang dengan sepasang _lavender_ indah milik kekasihnya. Lekas ia menghampiri tempat gadis manis tersebut sedang duduk.

"_Ohayou_, Hinata-_chan_," kata pertama yang Naruto serukan setelah mengambil duduk di hadapan Hinata, yang kebetulan memang tempat duduknya di kelas itu.

Hinata, lengkap dengan semburat merah di wajahnya, membalas ucapan Naruto. Dalam hati gadis keturunan klan Hyuuga itu bersyukur atas napasnya yang masih berembus di hari itu, sehingga ia masih dapat melihat indahnya mentari di wajah kekasihnya. Ya, walau memang hubungan mereka baru berjalan selama sebulan, namun entah mengapa Hinata telah begitu menyayangi Naruto dengan segala tingkah ajaibnya.

Sepuluh menit sebelum bel masuk jam pelajaran berdering, Naruto mengungkapkan kebingungannya pada Hinata akan keanehan yang dijumpainya sejak menginjakkan kaki di sekolahnya. "Sekarang hari aneh, ya, Hinata-_chan_?"

"Eh, maksud Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata bertopang dagu sambil mengamati wajah Naruto, sedangkan empunya wajah kini bergerak menyerongkan badan agar dapat lebih leluasa memandang Hinata yang duduk berbataskan sebuah meja dengannya.

"Aku melihat banyak orang bertukar banyak hal tadi, memangnya ada apa sih?" Sejenak Naruto melirik sekelilingnya. Sekali lagi dilihatnya sepasang sejoli tengah melakukan hal yang sedang ia pertanyakan pada Hinata.

"Ooh itu." Hinata turut mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. "Mungkin karena sekarang hari Valentine, Naruto-_kun_."

"Eh, itu hari nasional negara mana, ya?" Hinata terkikik. "Terus, kenapa harus bertukar barang begitu?"

"Ya memang itu tradisinya, Naruto-_kun_." Hyuuga Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menarik sebelah pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terjulur di mejanya lalu memainkannya. "Di hari Valentine, kebanyakan pasangan kekasih bertukar sesuatu untuk menunjukkan kasih sayangnya."

"_Sou ka_..." Sudut bibir Naruto nampak berkedut. "Maaf, ya, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata yang sedang asyik mengeluskan telapak tangan Naruto pada pipinya itu mengernyit. "Untuk?"

"Norak sih, tapi aku memang nggak tahu kalau ada hari Valentine. Dan yaah... aku mana sempat mengumpulkan uang untuk membelikanmu sesuatu kalau sekarang harinya. Jadi, kita nggak bisa bertukar apapun, deh."

Hinata tersenyum lembut, ia mengangkat dagu Naruto dan memaksanya bertatapan―meski hal itu justru membuat rona merah kembali singgah di wajah ayu Hinata. Lalu gadis itu menggerakkan kedua jempol tangannya untuk menarik sudut bibir Naruto ke atas, membentuk goresan senyum, lantas gadis itu pun turut tersenyum. "Bisa kok, nih kita sudah bertukar senyum. Bertukar apapun itu bisa termasuk senyum juga kan?"

Wajah Naruto menghangat.

.

.

Lima tahun telah berlalu, namun hubungan Hinata dan Naruto belumlah layu. Lihatlah, bagaimana saat ini di sebuah apartemen kecil, gadis keturunan klan Hyuuga itu tengah memasak untuk Naruto yang sedang duduk menunggu.

"Besok hari Valentine, loh, Naruto-_kun_," ulas Hinata sambil meracik bumbu.

Naruto tersenyum menatap punggung mungil Hinata yang membelakanginya. Saat ini pemuda itu sudah bekerja, walau dengan gaji yang tak seberapa, namun sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membiayai sebuah keluarga, malah lebih dari cukup bila hanya untuk membeli bunga di hari Valentine besok jika Hinata menginginkannya. "Hinata-_chan_ maunya kita bertukar apa?"

Hinata tak langsung menyahut karena saat itu ia tengah menyicip kaldu yang sedang dibuatnya. "Apa, yaaa? Naruto-_kun_ ada saran?"

"Cokelat, bunga, boneka, atau ... makan malam yang berakhir di atas ranjang boleh juga." Naruto mengakhiri perkataannya dengan tawa, terlebih saat mendapati Hinata merona mendengarnya―ia tahu dari daun telinga Hinata yang turut memerah.

Hinata berbalik sambil memegang sebuah tulang berisi sumsum di tangan kirinya dan sebilah pisau di tangan yang lainnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tulang saja?"

"Eh? Maksudnya bagaimana, Hi...Hinata-_chan_?" Takut-takut Naruto bertanya, sepasang matanya tak lepas dari pisau yang dipegang Hinata.

"Kamu jadi tulang punggungku dan aku jadi tulang rusukmu, begitu," cicit Hinata lengkap dengan wajah yang masih memerah sempurna, sesempurna Naruto yang mendengar perkataannya.

Ah, Naruto meleleh mendengarnya.

.

.

Setahun sejak acara lamaran tersamar yang diajukan Hinata pada Naruto, kini telah hadir sesosok malaikat kecil di tengah mereka―sosok yang membuat Naruto selalu semangat untuk pulang di kala lelah seusai bekerja seharian.

Ya, sehari sejak penawaran Hinata itu, mereka langsung menikah keesokan harinya. Sebuah pernikahan sederhana itu berlangsung di kuil kecil yang ada di desa kelahiran Hinata, dan hanya dihadiri sanak saudara serta teman dekat mereka saja.

Bagi Naruto sendiri, pernikahan itu bukan soal seberapa besar acara itu diperingati, tapi tentang bagaimana hari itu disyukuri. Sehingga kini ia telah mendapat sosok yang juga membuatnya iri sepulangnya kerja saat masuk ke kamar tidurnya pribadi.

Bagaimana tidak iri, sosok yang juga darah dagingnya itu tengah lahap menyantap asi dari sang istri. Hei, Naruto juga mau. Lalu tak lama kemudian Naruto mengingat sesuatu untuk mewujudkan keinginannya itu.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto-_kun_," ujar Hinata lembut saat mendapati Naruto berjalan mendekatinya yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela―memberi asi sang anak sambil menikmati mentari senja.

"_Tadaima_, Hinata-_chan_." Sejenak Naruto mengecup kening Hinata. "Sekarang hari Valentine, loh."

Sambil mengelus rambut bayi mereka, Hinata menyahut. "Lalu?"

"Biasanya kan kita bertukar sesuatu." Pandangan Naruto tak lepas dari sesuatu yang sedang dihisap buah hatinya, sontak membuat ia meneguk liurnya. "Aku mau dong bertukar dengan Hanabi dan eum ... menyusu."

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah. "Valentine kali ini nggak ada acara tukar-menukar dulu, ya, Naruto-_kun_." Naruto langsung mendesah kecewa, meski ia tahu kalau itu demi tercukupinya gizi untuk putri kecilnya, Hanabi. "Ta-Tapi kalau mau kamu bisa berbagi dengan Hanabi."

Seringai Naruto menampakkan diri. Ooh ternyata, Hinata menyodorkan penghasil asinya yang menganggur untuk Naruto nikmati. _Well yeah_, namanya juga berbagi.

.

.

Hari Valentine datang lagi. Di hari itu Naruto menyempatkan diri ke toko bunga, membeli sekuntum mawar untuk Hinata-istrinya.

Dengan hati gembira, langkah kakinya yang telah renta membawa Naruto ke tempat peristirahatan Hinata. Ia berjongkok dan menyodorkan sekuntum mawar kesukaan Hinata itu padanya. "Sekarang hari Valentine, loh, Hinata-_chan_." Senyuman itu mengembang di wajah berkeriput yang dulunya menawan. "Andai bisa, aku ingin bertukar posisi denganmu di sana. Haah ... hanya saja aku tahu, kematian itu tidak bisa ditukar maupun dibagi." Ia mengelus nisan Hinata dengan sayang. "Baik-baik, ya, di sana. Mungkin aku bisa segera menyusulmu, sehingga di hari Valentine berikutnya kita dapat kembali bersama."

Berlatarkan sang surya yang hendak kembali ke peraduan, Naruto beranjak pergi dari makam Hinata dengan kepahitan.

Selesai.


End file.
